A Story Before a Story
by VampireManiac8
Summary: Minase is a younge girl, living in 1800's Japan, with a difficult life. After her father kicked her out she tries to start what she wanted to be a normal life. But what will happen when she meets C.C. Please go easy on me it's my first Fanfiction.


_Disclosure: I do not own Code Geass, or any of it's characters. Though it would be awesome if i could._

_This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me :-)_

* * *

><p>Minase was experiencing the worst day of her life. Not only was she kicked out of the boarding house she had been living in, but almost all of her belongings had been sold as well. Damn that angry old woman for kicking her out just because she accidentally punched that purvey old man when he walked up behind her. She did not care if he was her husband, and old man should never walk up behind ANY women when she is trying to change clothes. It seemed like a pretty logical decision in her opinion.<p>

Now she was walking around this strange city, she could not even remember what it was called, but none of that mattered. It seemed like forever since her father made her leave their families giant estate. He had found out that Minase was not actually his child, her mother had an affair, and decided to take it out on her. When she asked why she had to leave the only place she had ever known all he did was tell her, "I could not take this all out on your mother, she has given me 10 other children. How can I hate her for messing up that once? You are expendable, Minase, and can easily be replaced by one of your younger sisters."

That man was the reason for all of her problems. She had decided to go into the business of assassination, getting to kill off other snobby rich people much like her father was as close to revenge as she could get. Besides that she was awesome with a sword.

Overall, Minase's life seemed pretty much like, well, pretty much like crap. Her father hated her, an angry old woman just kicked her out of her home, she was in a strange city, and she just failed at killing an old woman who appeared to be easy to kill. Oh, that narcissistic woman screamed as Minase's sword pierced her heart, but after that the world seemed to turn on it's side. The crazy lady stood up with blood pouring out of her, and began to walk towards Minase. Then before she could do anything the woman put her hand on Minase's head and the two fell on the floor.

She had woken up an hour later, laying on the floor of the room and the woman was gone, damn it. As she stood up a searing pain came to her head and she had to use her sword as a crutch to get out of there before anyone noticed. Which led her to how she was now, walking down the street doing nothing.

"Damn lady!" Minase yelled to the sky. "What kind of God are you, huh? Giving me the worst life someone can imagine. You're probably up there laughing at me aren't you? Well you try living a life like this, would you take mercy on me then?"

People walking by made weird faces at her and some women walking with her children moved them to their other side, farthest away from her. Oh well, she thought to herself, who needs them anyway? She began to walk to the outskirts of town where the local shrine was. As she reached it there was a woman with oddly colored hair praying to the god of the shrine. The ones who believed in them were the most gullible people around.

"You know whatever got you're praying to isn't listening, don't you?" Minase asked the woman.

She stood up and turned towards Minase, "I see you believe the same things as I do." The woman told her smiling.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That there is no God in the skies to answer our prayers. Or, like the Greeks and Romans believe, multiple ones listening to them. You appear to be a smart girl, what's your name?"

"Minase."

"No last name?"

"Not until you tell me what your name is."

"My name is simple so don't forget it."

"You have my word." Minase said crossing her heart.

"It's C.C. Would you like to make a contract with me?"

Minase thought to herself, what was she getting into?

* * *

><p><em>Ooooooo, cliffhangar. Or well what was supposed to be one.<em>

_Please comment, I'd appreciate it. I won't add more until I get at least a few reviews._

_The next one will be longer I promise. ;-)_


End file.
